


Darkness Surrounds Her

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Chases, F/M, On the Run, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months without incident, six months with no sign of Garrett or his cronies, six months since she lost him. Her eyes sting with unshed tears, she tries desperately to hold them back she can’t think of him now she has to survive this, has to get away because if she doesn’t then he died for nothing and she can’t face that. Stepping on the gas she floors the SUV she’d borrowed back in Ohio, she’d decided to head for the border about a month ago. Even though she’d erased all traces of her past life and made herself a solid ID the US was no longer a safe place for her. She’d grown tired of moving from place to place, Ward had left her everything. All the money he’d had stashed away, all the safe houses that he’d hidden from Garrett just in case but it wouldn’t be long before she ran out of places to hide. She needed to disappear, to find a home town that valued anonymity, where her neighbours would not care who she was or where she’d come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Surrounds Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter story for Skye/Bucky Barnes, it is an adult story with adult themes. Also I want to remind everyone that I am on very strong pain killers for a medical condition so if I’ve missed any grammatical errors I’m sorry. Any of my Skyeward followers this will hit you right in the heart. I had to do it for this story which is why I gave you a nice fluffy chapter of “Taken from the Sky” to make up for it.

Six months without incident, six months with no sign of Garrett or his cronies, six months since she lost him. Her eyes sting with unshed tears, she tries desperately to hold them back she can’t think of him now she has to survive this, has to get away because if she doesn’t then he died for nothing and she can’t face that. Stepping on the gas she floors the SUV she’d borrowed back in Ohio, she’d decided to head for the border about a month ago. Even though she’d erased all traces of her past life and made herself a solid ID the US was no longer a safe place for her. She’d grown tired of moving from place to place, Ward had left her everything. All the money he’d had stashed away, all the safe houses that he’d hidden from Garrett just in case but it wouldn’t be long before she ran out of places to hide. She needed to disappear, to find a home town that valued anonymity, where her neighbours would not care who she was or where she’d come from.

Travelling by any form of public transportation was far too risky, too many security cameras, too many ways to get caught. Before they’d only wanted her to use against Coulson and Ward but now they knew who she really was, what she was capable of...everything changed. She was on HYDRA’s radar in a bad way, they wouldn’t leave her alone now and she had only herself to rely on. She kept in touch with Colson when she could but it wasn’t often, she’d had to leave. When she’d learned about Ward’s history, how Garrett had recruited him, what he’d made him do...she got it. He’d told her she would and she did the only problem was it was too late, Ward had known what she was but he refused to tell Garrett for the first time in his life he’d stood up to his abuser and paid for it with his life. It had happened too fast and yet the world had seemed to stop, she watched in horror as the bullet pierced his heart. She’d been frozen on the outside as she watched him fall but on the inside she was screaming, pain blossomed in her chest as if she’d been shot herself and her blood boiled with rage. She was a bomb set to go off at any second, she could feel it the power at her core, it thrummed behind her eyes waiting to be unleashed. When Garrett aimed again even though Ward was on the floor barely clinging to life she let it go, it radiated outward in a wave that hit Garrett square in the chest flinging him across the room into the opposite wall. She still here’s the sickening crunch as he fell to the floor like a rag doll, he was nothing to her and yet she still feared him. Rushing over to Grant she’d tried to stem the tide of blood that gushed from the wound, soaking her hands with bright red liquid but it was no good. She could destroy just like her parents but she could not heal, she could not repair what was broken. He died in her arms begging for forgiveness and even though his past didn’t excuse his prior actions, she forgave him because it didn’t matter anymore the man she loved was dying and she was powerless to stop it. Stroking his hair, she held him close until with great effort he took his last breath. 

Something inside her broke that day, something she feared she may never get back, her belief in humanity died with Grant. She’d hated him when she’d found out he was HYDRA, hated herself for not seeing it sooner she’d thought that betrayal was the worst pain she’d known. If only that was the case because this grief, this black hole that had set into her soul like rot was all encompassing, the guilt that came with it was a crushing weight. It didn’t matter how many times she tried to reason that his protecting her didn’t make him any less of a murderer it was hopeless; her heart wasn’t interested in reason. All it knew was that he had loved her, when it counted he had fought to protect her and that no matter how hard she tried she had loved him too, she still did even now. About a week after his death, the letter came passed on by Raina of all people, she had no idea when he had written it but there it was in black and white. Everything he’d ever wanted to tell her that he hadn’t been able to, maybe if she’d known she could have helped him, too late now though. At the bottom of the letter had been the details of his numerous bank accounts along with details of his safe houses, that evening she left her team without Grant it seemed pointless, everything did. Unfortunately Garrett had not died, he’d escaped the facility he’d been taken too it seemed S.H.I.E.L.D were not the only agency with an infiltration issue. Going it alone was her only option she was no use to anyone right now, she was a liability that could get them killed. The only one who had understood was May and she knew the older woman would take good care of the others.

Checking her mirrors she clocks two black suburbans on her tail; there not close enough yet for her to see whose inside but that coward won’t be with them. He never is, he could mouth off all he wanted but she’d seen the fear in his eyes when her power had hit him, he’d thought he was going to die, had she not been distracted at that moment maybe she would have killed him, she certainly would if she came face to face with him now. They’re gaining on her; she really doesn’t fancy trying to take on two cars worth of Super Soldiers unfortunately their manners are nothing like Steve Rogers. Dashing the tears from her eyes, she pulls herself together as best she can and races through the Texas country side, she’s not far from the border now she just has to lose them. She doesn’t have to engage just evade long enough so that she can vanish somewhere in South America, she has no idea where she’ll settle and maybe now is not the time to think about it but it calms her nerves. Chancing another glance behind her she curses, their still hot on her heels despite all the twists and turns she’s taken, swinging her eyes back to the road she sees him. A man stood in the road, his face in shadow and his clothes dark for one moment she thinks she’s hallucinating but as she gets closer it’s quite clear he’s very real. She tries to swerve around him it’s far too late to break, she misses him by an inch but at over 100mph she’s going too fast, she hits a bump in the road and the car rolls. So this is it, this is how she’s going to die in a fiery car wreck it seems fitting given how her life turned out but at least Garrett can’t get her now, she’ll be free. She’s spinning and all of a sudden she stops, the SUV is on its roof everything hurts like hell but she’s alive, for now at least maybe if she plays dead, they’ll leave. She shakes herself as if she’d be that lucky, even centipede soldiers aren’t that dumb.

Its disconcerting being upside down, she has got to get out of here maybe she can make a run for it. She pulls at the seatbelt desperately but it’s jammed and her knife is in her backpack in the trunk, then she hears it. The squeal of tires and the screech of breaks as the SUVS pull to a stop; she hears doors open and shouts as footsteps approach. Oh God, this is it, it’s over he’s won she’s hopelessly stuck closing her eyes she waits for them to find her but they don’t, they never get the chance too. She’d forgotten about the man, she shouldn’t have she’d felt the darkness radiate from him when she’d spotted him but just what he was capable of she had no idea. The air is filled with the sound of gunfire and terrified shouts, all she could see were feet at first until the first body dropped she could see the man’s lifeless eyes, his face twisted in horror. She feels like she’s in the middle of horror movie as more bodies drop, it seems like a lifetime as she listens to the HYDRA agents battle the unidentified man but in reality it’s a very short fight. Within about 10 minutes silence has descended on the rural Texas back road, she tugs at the seatbelt again in a last ditch attempt to free herself but it’s a wasted effort one that coasts her nearly all her remaining energy. Heavy footfalls approach the car and soon a pair of black biker boots come into her field of vision, she feels every hair on her body stand on end if it’s possible she thinks she may be even more afraid of him than she is of Garrett. He’s just one man and yet he’s dispatched two SUV’s of highly trained agents.

All of a sudden he’s bending down looking through the shattered window at her, her heart jumps into her throat and her eyes widen as she waits to see what he’ll do. He’s wearing a hooded jacket and sunglasses so she cannot make out his face, all she can see is a strong jaw set into a hard line and unruly dark hair that frames his face. She cannot see his eyes but she guesses from the fact that he has not ripped her from the vehicle that he’s surveying the damage. “Can you get out?” he asks his voice softer than she would have expected. She shakes her head too frightened to speak she can feel her whole body shaking, whether it’s from fear or shock she doesn’t know. “OK, hold on one second” there’s that soft lilt again. He gets to his feet and then she hears the groan of the metal and the snapping of bearings as he rips the door off the crumpled SUV, then he’s back again “You need to put your hands on the ceiling, I’m going to flip the car back over” he informs her, she barely has time to comply before she’s spinning again. It’s impossible to contain the scream that escapes her lips, when she’s right side up again she looks over at him. He’s watching her intently as though he’s trying to make a decision “Are you hurt?” he asks concern bleeding into his tone.

It takes a great effort but this time she answers “N-not too badly but the seatbelts jammed” she stammers. Leaning in he reaches over her and with one sharp tug he yanks the belt free and releases her, her muscles ache she knows she’ll have some serious bruises tomorrow and there’s a cut above her eye, she can feel the blood trickling down her face. It hits her that she should probably thank him, for some reason he’d taken those sons of bitches out and then he’s stopped to help her she had no idea why but without him she’d be locked away in a lab right now. “T-thanks” she slurs, she can feel the edges of her vision start to blur, her limbs feel heavy like lead, ah fuck this is shock she’s going into shock. She feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her, one hand seems much colder than the other that’s odd but her mind soon flicks to other thoughts. He lifts her from the wreckage and cradles her to his chest; she should be far more alert than she is. A man she doesn’t know is carrying her off to god knows where, he’s just murdered lord knows how many people but her brain is shutting down. It’s all too much, the crash, the chase, leaving the team, Grant...dying, HYDRA, Garrett and she just can’t process it anymore she needs to give in to the darkness. Let it wrap her in it’s comforting warmth, let it drag her into oblivion so she doesn’t have to think about any of it...just for a little while she needs the peace the darkness brings. As he carries her off into the Texas countryside her eyelids finally flutter shut and she surrenders herself to the dark, this could be the end of her story. Except it’s not, it’s only the beginning...


End file.
